User talk:TotalDramaRox97
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:TotalDramaRox97 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 01:23, November 16, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Cool! You're on this wiki, too!? Awesome! Tpffan5196 01:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Overabundance of User talk edits I've noticed that you've been making a lot of User talk messages back and forth with a couple of other users. You seem to be mistakenly using the User talk pages as a chat room. This is not what those pages are for. They are for more formal discussions with users rather than casual conversation. If you go to any random page on the wiki, you'll notice on the right hand side of the page there is a link to the new chat feature we just recently enabled. You and the other users you'd like to chat with can then either talk in public or you can even use the private message feature on it to have a private conversation. Please consider using the chat (or some other means like Facebook, Twitter, Skype, etc.) to conduct personal conversations in the future. OK? OK. —Topher208 {Talk} 06:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll meet you there. "What do you have to say to that, Lee?" "That was most invigorating!" 18:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:problem I'll tell them that the "deletion" thing was a joke. (That really wasn't funny, BTW). Also, did you get blocked from the fanon? Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 18:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) a. Ah, I see b. That sucks :( Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 19:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree that one month is a little too much, but then again, people tried to help you, but you were still calling them rude, biased, etc. And maybe people do care about you cutting yourself and becoming suicidal, but you don't need to do that to yourself over people on the internet that you've never met. And yeah, Fossy and Goth are going to be really sad when they hear that you got banned. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 20:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) You did kind of intimidate other users, though, like repeatedly calling them rude, biased, Karma Houdinis, etc. I know you're mad at them, but constantly insulting them doesn't help. And insulting the admins is worse, since they could block you at any second. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 00:46, July 27, 2011 (UTC) 1. Yes, intimidating means scaring, but I think it could also be bullying. Not like you were being a bully, but you insulted the admins, JSevere, and Gurgy many times in your blogs. 2. They aren't biased. If they were biased, they would be treating certain users like garbage. I'm sure if any of the people you hate started writing hate comments about you on blogs and stuff, they would get a ban. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 01:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Gurgy and Raging Blast are kind of rude, but they need to be tactful. I think you got banned and they didn't because they didn't go around constantly insulting users and stuff. And as for the users you have problems with: I haven't see Maddy bragging or doing any of the stuff that you said about her at all. Sorry, but I really HAVEN'T seen her doing the stuff you said. I think Goldy was getting annoyed by the over-usage of blog comments and he wanted the conflict to end. I don't know how Che lies to you. Scuba's not being mean, he's just trying to help. And Gurgy and Raging Blast need to be more tactful, but I don't think they want you dead. Gurgy even said in the IRC that if you killed yourself, he would be really upset. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 02:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't talk in the chat, TDR. I'm just saying that in case you're wondering why I keep leaving and entering. P&I4EVAH! 16:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, I'm sorry you got blocked for joking around. Ugh...These guys take things too seriously. -.- P&I4EVAH! 16:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I still don't see how Maddy talks about how great she is. Sorry....But I'll talk to Raging Blast for you to solve this problem. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 18:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) You don't joke about deleting user's pages. That's not even funny. >_< --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 18:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I sometimes joke with no humor intention-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 19:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how you can shorten your block to a week. Some people didn't think that your "joke" was really a joke. Maybe you should talk to them about it. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 22:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Your fanon blog I have just deleted your blog urging users not to visit the Fanon Wiki. This is not an attempt to curtail your freedom of speech, it's just not the proper forum for it. You are currently having issues with the Fanon Wiki's admins, but we can't allow a blog that doesn't have any evidence, only opinion, to discourage other users from visiting that wiki. If you have specific issues to discuss with the Fanon admins, you are still allowed to use your own talk page to make your case on Fanon. —Topher208 {Talk} 19:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) kk would this count as evidence they r talkign about me behind my back and i found some comments offensive http://pf-users.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Administration_Discussion [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 20:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey TDR. How are you feeling? CandaceFan THAT should've been my username. Life is too short to stress yourself over people who don't deserve to be an issue in your life. P&I4EVAH! 12:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) sometimes what we care about most gets all used up or gose away, never to return. somtimes we never get a chance to say goodbey or i love you. life is precious and short. suppose one morning you never wake up. dose all your famliy and friends know you love them? let everyone know how you feel, even if you think thay don't love you back. its amzing what tree little words and smile can do. just in case god calls me home, i just wanted to let you know... I LOVE YOU ! live everyday to the fullest and forgive those who are wrong because tomorrow is not promised. we get on shot in life, dont let anger or pride ruin your chance of happiness. live love laugh! - love selly bear- Since you're not on fanon Since you're not on fanon, I decided to talk to you here.(Tpffan told you were here) I'm REALLY sorry you got bullied at camp. Jerks. Please,if you leave fanon don't leave canon. I don't want to spend a single second without you in my life. 02:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *hug* I was so worried u left and weren't coming back and thx-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 03:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I would never ''leave you. I normally feel akward when I'm friends with boys but you, you're different. No matter what, I'll aways be right there with you. 03:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I read what u said on tpffans talk page I can't believe what's going on u must be so upset I feel awful for u why do u need to go to ur moms workplace- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me]] 03:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thx for feeling for me. I have to go to my mom's work cuz my dad gets off late and my "aunt" isn't here. Although,a guy at my mom's work is a P'n'F fan and he said he would make a copy of their soundtrack for me! I'm really ''sorry you got blocked on fanon. 03:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) That's good and thx I'm trying to get it ended I got block 5 days ago and if u need someone I'm here for u-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me]] 03:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm here for you, too. I don't want to leave this weekend. If I could, I'd transport myself to your house and talk everything over in person. You are the only person that I feel comfortable being myself around. Everything I said to you, I never could've said to anyone else. 03:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello? 04:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm back I was asleep trust me ur are one of the only people I'm sure I can tell anything I would pay uncountable amounts of money to see u in person btw congratz on isabell being featured character first me now u =D- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 11:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Right back at ya. Thx I haven't been on fanon today. 13:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) She got the most support and I'm trying to get my block ended I'm unable to wait till 8/26 when my block scheduled to end-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 13:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I'd do anything ''to get you unblocked. Sorry, I've been at my mom's work pretty much all day. Are you excited for At SD? 22:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thx I'm trying to get unblocked badly and I saw the movie it was too awesome to be called awesome TD told me that if ur so upset to go to them I NEED to go back- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me]] 23:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Did Phin and Izzy kiss? By 'them' does she mean the admins? 00:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC)